


Doctor's orders

by Vhenana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: D.va is also a perv, F/F, Femdom, Mercy is a perv, Secret Crush, unashamed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/pseuds/Vhenana
Summary: D.va is notorious for avoiding check-ups at the clinic. She puts a lot of work into avoiding them, which once led her to fly out of the Overwatch base with her mech. This time, Mercy decides to bring the check-up to her, and uncovers why the gamer was avoiding them.it includes an old picture, and a lot of pent up feelings.





	Doctor's orders

Angela Ziegler tapped the end of her pencil against her notepad, right next to the name of her most difficult patient. This was the third appointment that they had avoided in two weeks. What was so difficult about coming to the clinic for a check-up? After a few more taps, Angela placed her pencil onto her desk, stood up, and shrugged her lab coat off.

If they weren't coming to her, she'd come to them.

"Athena, please tell people that I'm on a personal call."

"Yes, Doctor." The clinic door locked behind the Swiss woman as her heels clicked across the floor. The only person she met in the halls was Reinhardt, who gave her a friendly smile as he passed. He was probably off to train with Brigitte, given the fact he was holding foam bats. Angela reached the dorm she wanted, and raised her hand to knock; until she heard a faint sound from inside. She knew that it was wrong to spy, but curiosity got the better of her, and she pressed an ear against the door.

"Oooh... Mercy..." The doctor covered her mouth in shock, but didn't stop listening. "Don't stop..." Stepping back, Angela cleared her throat, and opened the door. Inside, Hana Song scrambled to pull her bed sheets up to her chin and stare at the door like a deer in headlights.

"Miss Song. You have avoided several check-ups." The gamer was staring with wide eyes and a red face. "I apologize for my intrusion, but I did not want to give you chance to escape out of your window."

"I, uhm... uh..." The doctor closed the door behind her as she stepped in. "I'll, uh, come with you in a sec if you let me, uh, change..."

"And why would you need to do that, Miss Song?" Mercy took another step forward. 

"Stay over there!" Even with the lights off and curtains drawn, the blush on Hana's face was obvious. "You don't need to barge into my room, doc!"

"When you refuse to come to required checkups, I do." As she stepped across the room, avoiding random controllers and discarded pieces of clothing, the younger woman pulled her sheets tighter and tighter over her face. "Why are you so shy today?"

"Get out of here!" Angela raised an eyebrow at the gamer. "Don't you respect privacy?!" The corner of a picture caught the doctor's eye, and she reached over to pick it up before Hana could react.

"My, my..." The rest of the Korean's face was hidden as the doctor looked over the photo. "Where did you get this, Miss Song?" She asked, waving the shirtless photo of herself in the air a couple of times.

"Somewhere..." D.va mumbled, still hiding under her sheets. Mercy raised an eyebrow at the hidden teenager, and then looked back at the picture. She knew exactly who she sent this to. It definitely wasn't D.va, and the question of how she got it was not about to go unanswered.

"You're not hiding from me." Gripping the sheet with both hands, she yanked them away from the gamer and tossed them aside. Hana covered her bare chest with both arms and sat up, pushing her thighs together. "Tell me where you got this photo." The two of them held a steady gaze before the teenager sighed.

"Alright... I saw it in Pharah's room, and I kinda... grabbed it." She hung her head and shifted around, obviously uncomfortable. Angela didn't know what to think. Hana took the risk of stealing this photo, most likely two weeks ago, when she stopped coming to the clinic. She had also quite obviously been pleasuring herself whilst looking at it. As the doctor placed the photo onto the cluttered bedside table, she sat down next to the gamer and started to unbutton her shirt.

"You need to get this out of your system." D.va peeked through her fingers to see what was happening, and then staring staring with a dropped jaw. "It will stop you from avoiding me, and seeing the real thing is better than a decade old picture, is it not?" All that the gamer could do was stumble over her words. "Come now, there's no need to be embarrassed. Attraction is perfectly human."

"I didn't expect you to come in and take your shirt off!" The tight, white dress shirt was placed gently onto one of the many pillows, and Mercy leaned back on her hands, smiling as Hana stared at her chest. "씨발놈아! Are you pranking me right now?!"

"No, I'm not. If this helps, I'm doing my job." After a few more moments, the teenager pushed herself around and slowly reached over. She cupped the doctor's breast gently and mumbled something to herself. "What was that, Hana?"

"So soft..." As D.va started to knead, Mercy started to moan softly, but the teenager was too focused on what she was doing. After a few mumbled Korean words, Hana moved her other hand from over her chest and gently gripped Mercy's other breast, not hearing the soft curse word.

"Hana, you don't need to -ah!- be gentle." Her hands paused for a moment at Mercy's words. Hana didn't even notice the excitement in her friend's voice. She hooked her thumbs into Angela's bra and pulled it down, smiling as they bounced slightly.

"I won't be." The gamer pulled herself onto her friends lap. Before Mercy could say anything, D.va wrapped her tongue around one of her nipples and latched on, suckling hard. The moan that escaped the doctor's throat made her smile again; giving her the idea to pinch the other nipple and roll it between her fingers.

"Have you been- scheiße! - have you been planning this, Liebling?" Hana smiled again and pulled her head back, separating from Angela's breast with a wet _pop._

"Planning? Nope. Dreaming? Yes." The idea of somebody dreaming about her like that made the doctor blush. "This isn't the exact way that it went in my head, though." As Hana leaned down to suckle again, Angela gently gripped her chin and lifted her head.

"How did it 'go' in your head?" It was the gamer's turn to blush as she started to mumble. "Tell me, Hana."

"Well, you were more...pushy?" The gamer blushed when she saw the raised eyebrow.

"Very well." Angela gripped both of her friend's biceps and moved until the teenager was pressed into the mattress.

"Holy- holy shit, doc." Hana breathed, staring up at the Swiss woman as she pinned her wrists next to her head.

"I trust that this is more accurate?" Angela asked, smiling when she saw a nod. "Keep your hands there." Her hands hovered over the Korean's wrists for a second before she let go to fully remove her own shirt and bra.

"What are you going to do?" Hana asked, voice wavering slightly.

"First," Angela smiled, shifting her skirt further up her thighs so that she could sit across D.va's hips, resting most of her weight on her knees so she didn't hurt the teen. "I would like to see what I'm dealing with." The question on Hana's lips dissolved into a moan as gentle fingers circled both of her areola. "You're very sensitive for an adult."

"Only... only when it's somebody else doing it." Mercy smiled and continued circling them, watching her friend gasp and squirm under her. She knew that it was torture to do this, but the end would be much more satifying if she continued. "C'mon, doc!" Hana breathed, her hands twitching.

"Are you trying to give me orders?" She asked, removing her hands and raising an eyebrow. Hana gave her a pleading look before sighing.

"I'm sorry, but you're torturing me! I can't stand it!" The two of them stared eachother for a few moments before Angela chuckled.

"Give me your hands, Liebling." Leaning back over the younger woman, the doctor grazed her fingertips across her palms before entwiming their fingers together and gently pressing their lips together. Hana groaned and shifted slightly agan, her movements hampered by the woman on top of her. "Now keep them there." Again, she let go of the gamer's hands, watching them twitch a couple of times. Her lips met the skin of the Korean's neck, smiling into it as she moaned.

"You're such a tease, doc." Hana huffed.

"Doesn't that make the end so much sweeter?" Angela asked, trailing gentle bites down her neck, stopping at the gamer's collarbone. "Will you be too sensitive for this, Liebling?" The doctor asked, trailing a finger in circles over her friends areola again.

"I don't care! Just do it!" Hana hissed though gritted teeth, trying her best to not shout.

"Patience, Liebling." Mercy chuckled, tapping the end of Hana's nose. "I'll get there." With a last couple of kisses on her collarbone, the doctor wrapped her tongue around one of the Gamer's nipples, gently sucking. She was careful to not bite, but it didn't matter. The teen moaned and writhed under the older woman, still resisting the urge to move her hands. It made her smile as she pulled off of Hana's breast with a wet  _pop_ and looked into her brown eyes. "I think you're close, yes?"

"Y-Yeah... Please..." With a nod, Angela gently moved off of the bed and started to unzip her skirt. "Doc?"

"Patience, Liebling." Mercy smiled, meeting Hana's half lidded eyes. They started to explore as the doctor slipped her underwear off, standing next to the bed in her stockings and high heels. "Trust me." She smiled, leaning over the Gamer and giving her a quick kiss.

"I do..." As Angela climbed back onto the bed, she gripped Hana's thigh and lifted her leg up, moving it to the side at the same time.

"You're very cute, Liebling." She said, slowly and teasingly moving her index finger up the teenagers folds, smiling as she moaned. "And still very sensitive."

"Doc... Please..." With one final nod, Angela moved Hana's calf to her shoulder and pushed herself forward slowly until their clits touched, which made the Gamer's eyes snap open. "What the- That's a thing?!"

"It is. Let me show you, Liebling." Keeping a firm grip on D.va's thigh, Mercy started to slowly grind against her, only realising how much she was turned on herself when she had to grip the bedsheets tightly with her other hand.

"Oh, fuck! That's so good!" Hana moaned, gripping the pillow above her head tightly. Angela continued to grind against the teen, feeling the pressure building quickly in her abdomen. She held on to it, watching her friends body language. "Doc, I'm..." Her back arched, and she reached out to Angela with one hand, who gripped it tightly. "Oh, 씨발놈아!" The Gamer came roughly, her small form shaking and back arching. Mercy was quieter, digging her fingers into the thigh she was holding, and biting the inside of her cheek as she waited for the orgasm to fade.

"Are you satisfied now, Liebling?" She asked, carefully untangling herself and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm gonna have to avoid you more often." Hana grinned.

"Let's not." Angela chuckled, jumping to the floor to find her clothes.

"Aren't you gonna stay?" She looked back at the teen, who was pouting. "I want cuddles."

"I'm a busy woman, Liebling." Angela said, pushing some brown hair away from her eyes and kissing her forehead. "I also expect you to come to the clinic today for a checkup."

"Yeah, I'll come later." D.va gave an exaggerated yawn. "I need a nap."

"Very well." The doctor tucked her in and placed another kiss on her forehead before quietly dressing and leaving.

However, before going back to the clinic, she decided that it would be a good idea to give Pharah some stern words. 


End file.
